He Stole Her From Me
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Gibbs goes through the motions - oneshot - REWRITTEN


**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would not have died... :(

**A/N:** I was lying in bed and thought up this idea. It wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write it. Please R & R…

**/-x-x-x-/**

"Boss?" Tony called out. I didn't stop, just kept walking towards the lift. I clung onto the metal door as the lift descended to the ground. My gut was churning and I felt my stomach was forcing its way up my throat. No matter how tight I closed my eyes, the image of Kate lying dead on the roof top would not leave me alone, resulting in my uneasy stomach. The lift door opened and I raced to my car and drove home. Parking the car in my driveway, I stiffly moved to the front door and pushed it open. I stumbled forward through the dark hallway and towards the basement door. With the moonlight and knowing my basement like the back of my hand, I manoeuvred across to the bench. I poured myself a drink then moved over to the wall and sat down. Once again with my eyes closed all I could see was Kate's dead body lying on the ground.

I blinked my eyes open as the lights flicked on.

"Gibbs?" Abby called. I squinted towards the figure standing at the top of the stairs and frowned as I didn't recognise them. The person floated gracefully down the stairs and sat down next to me. "What are you doing in the dark?" Abby questioned taking a sip of my drink.

"Just thinking," I shrugged. "What are you doing here anyway?" I frowned. Looking over at Abby I realised why I didn't recognise her, she had left her hair out instead of tied in two pigtails.

"Tony called," Abby whispered. I smiled faintly, watching Abby slid down the wall and rest against my chest. "She's gone Gibbs. Our indestructible Kate is gone," she sobbed.

"She was amazing though," I smiled.

"How so?" Abby frowned.

"She took a bullet at point blank in the chest," I explained softly, stroking Abby's smooth black hair.

"She had her vest on right?" Abby whispered.

"Of course. I felt quite proud, took one for the team," I chuckled.

"She's like that," Abby agreed soberly.

"And that's how she'll be remember," I muttered, staring into the distance.

"Don't you dare!" Abby warned, pointing her finger at me.

"Don't what?" I frowned, looking over at her.

"I know what you are thinking and it's not your fault!" Abby demanded.

"But it is," I mumbled.

"No it isn't!" Abby cried.

"I was her boss Abs. I should've been able to protect her and I couldn't. Hence it's my fault!" I snapped.

"No it I not!" Abby shouted and slapped the back of my head.

"What was that for?" I barked, rubbing my head.

"For talking nonsense!" Abby nodded.

"She's gone Abs, who else is going to take responsibility?" I frowned, looking down at her. Abby sat up and looked me straight in the eye.

"I am going to tell you this one last time," she growled. "It's not your fault. Kate knew danger came with the job. That easily could've of been McGee or Tony. I'm not going to blame or nor are the others," Abby continued.

"I don't know Abby," I doubted. I saw Abby open her mouth to object but she closed it and answered her phone. Seconds later she shut it and looked at me.

"I'm sorry but they need me back at work," Abby apologised.

"Go," I smiled faintly.

"I'll see you later yeah?" Abby asked, getting up.

"Yeah" I nodded. She bent over and kissed my cheek.

_I lifted my head hearing the lift doors open. I smiled faintly seeing Kate get out and walk to her desk._

"_What you got 'round your neck Kate?" Tony asked, staring at her._

"_A necklace," Kate shrugged. _

"_Ooooh! It's one of those edible candy necklaces!" Tony cried, excitedly. I looked over to find DiNozzo was correct. _

"_And no you can't have one," Kate ordered._

"_Why not!" Tony whined. _

"_Because I said so," Kate frowned. Shaking my head, I rose from my seat and walked to the entrance. On the way past I stared at Kate's candy necklace. "Would you like one?" Kate asked, causing me to stop in my tracks._

"_Huh?" I muttered not sure if I heard right._

"_I asked if you would like one?" Kate said again. _

"_Are you sure?" I frowned slightly, glancing over my shoulder at DiNozzo. _

"_Yeah," Kate shrugged. My heart began to beat quickly as I stepped closer. _

"_You have a lot of yellow," I smiled, bending my head closer to the necklace. Picking it up in my fingers I snapped one off with my teeth. _

"_You can have another," Kate whispered close to my ear. I took a deep breath and looked for more yellow. I spotted one towards the back. I lightly placed my hand on her neck and leaned closer to her. With my free hand I grabbed the necklace and snapped the candy off. "Gibbs…" Kate breathed. I moved my head to stare Kate in the eyes. "I love you," she whipsered. My face split into the biggest grin and I moved my head closer to kiss her. I pull my head away and frown seeing a large bullet hole in the middle of her forehead._

Shaking my head, I looked around and recognise that I am in my basement.

"He stole you from me Kate, I swear to you that your death with be avenged!" I growled, staggering to my feet. Putting down my mug on the bench I then raced up the stairs. Grabbing my jacket hanging up I pushed open my door and walked outside into the pouring rain. I pulled my jacket closer around me trying to prevent from getting drenched as I walked to my car. Hoping inside I speed off to work to catch this bastard who killed my Kate.

**- The End -**

**A/N: **Did any of you wonder what happened between Kate' death and Gibbs sitting in the squad room? Well I just gave you an answer.


End file.
